Gundam X2 Chapter 1: A new begining
by Trunks853
Summary: Rated Pg for Mild language and some blood summary: A young 15 year old "new type" fights the forces of Zeon and Oz united with a powerful prototype Gundam named the Gundam X2 and later finds out many secrets about his own power and his Gundam's power


Untitled 

AFTER WAR 

_________________________________ 

GUNDAM X2 

Chapter 1: A new begining 

Episode 1 : Gundam of the sand 

The year After War 0030 in colony 2m3 in the desert of Allaka. Many groups of gorillas on the side of the Zeon and OZ corporations are in a operation to reserect the leadership of both corperations. But the Federation is on a secret mission named Operation Peace. Aimeshi the grandson of Heero Yuy is apart of the Federation squad of mobile suits fullfilling the operation. Along with two more piolets and his two friends Shannon and Rowen. 

"Shannon aime your gatling gun 20 degrees to the east." 

"Right Aimeshi I think I see the Ms Bull 92 about at point B." 

"Wait for it to get to point C before shooting a berage of bullets and missiles." Aimeshi placed his hand on the button in his Aries m2 Custom that would launch one of the final assaults on the Red Bandit squad. Sweat dripped from his forehead and ran off his nose. 

"Hes 35 feet from point C Aimeshi." Rowen said ready to attack. "12 feet." "Ok get ready and." Aimeshi was cut off by the sound of 5 missles raining from the sky. 

"DARN!" Aimeshi struggled to turn around and fire at the oncoming mobile suit. 

"Errr I'll get this sucker you take the others ok guys?" Aimeshi pulled back hard to sending him flying with his jets at full blast. 

"You're mine gorilla!" Aimeshi pulled out his beam saber and stabbed the mobile suit. As Rowen and Shannon launched their assault on the Red Bandit squad. The bullets flew through 1 mobile suit creating a huge amount of holes, causing it to explode. 

"Hey you stupid gorilla back off or i'll get you in the cockpit." "Haaa you Feds are all gonna die as soon as we unite Oz and Zeon." 

"I will never let that happen see you in the obits jackass!" Aimeshi then shot up the mobile suit till it blew. Meanwhile Shannon and Rowen were having a problem holding their ground. Shannon's MS had been hit in the left arm and mutiple times on the sheild. And then the sheild was destroyed. 

"Don't worry guys im going to help." A swarm of missles flew into the air and a near by federation piolet in his MS was hit. "No are you all right Jim. No response came. 

"Jim nooo we lost one." Aimeshi quickly pulled out the beam buzuka and blew away at the front line of mobile suits. 

"Hey Aimeshi do not waiste your fire power we need all we got we are only five suits. Don said. 

"I'll go in for an aireal assault." But Don was quickly shot down but it allowed time for the remainding 4 mobile suits to shoot up the 3rd set of enemy suits. 

"Darn im out of ammo Aimeshi." Aimeshi quickly took out his buster cannon and said. 

"Use this i'll use my beam saber. Aimeshi pulled out 2 beam sabers as the firing continued. 

"Eat this!" Aimeshi tore through the weak mobile suits and began plowing his way through the others. 

"What does he think hes doing!" His gundam was slowly giving out he had one more weapon selfdistruct. He got out of the mobile suit and pressed the button. Boom the the blast wiped out 16 suits. 

"I hid my other suit over there i'll get it and start attacking." Aimeshi blew away tons of mobile suits and then there was one left. "Guys return to base i'll handle this one." Aimeshi Quickly blasted with his machine gun but the piolet blocked it with his sheild. A quick slice into the sheild of Aimeshi followed, and then the MS unleashed a huge blast. 

"Oh crap a blast from my hyper cannon would be nice just as soon as I can press the buttons." Beep beep Aimeshi pressed buttons as fast as posible. The blast hit him hard and tore off the cockpit. 

"Err you idiot." The machine gun was out of bullets. Ok try this." The got embroiled into a beam saber battle. Aimeshi sliced of the MS Bull's arm of. Then the Ms bull stabed Aimeshi in the leg. "Ahhh the MS's leg is giving out." The leg was twisted and was wrenching around. Aimeshi pulled up ready to strike again. He panted and then 

he began to set the rocket boosters at full power. He pulled up the handle and the Ms saoared into action. The gorilla slashed at him but it was no use Aimeshi was to high up he then threw his saber down on the MS's head. 

"Ah it's over." Back at Terra4 base Heero Yuy has something to say. 

"Hey Ameshi your grandpa has something to say to you." Aimeshi turned on the phone's screen. 

"Hi grampa." 

"Hello Aimeshi how are you?" 

"Good we took out another Red Bandit squad." 

"Good keep the peace or this cold war like situation will turn into a full scale war." 

"Hey I need to talk to Rowen alone." 

"Well ok I guess." 

"Whats up gramps?" 

"Your mother told me to tell you the cordinites of your gundam." "What my gundam are you serious!" 

"You got that gizmo I sent you right?" 

"Yes." 

"Well heres the cordinates when you get near it it will beep, and then enter the code." Later that night Rowen got to his Gundam. 

"Ah ha lets see 2490Xc enter. The gundam arose from the sand. Wow it's gundam Sand Storm." 

Episode 2 : After War 0030 

After War 0030 the Earth is a peaceful place under normal presidential rule. the colonys called sides are almost compleately wiped out from history the last one is called Side 9. Their leader is Xavier Shenro who is merger of the old Zeon and Oz corperations. On Side 9 the leader plans to bring the Oz and Zeon forces together to take control over all colonys and eventually take over the control of earth. "We have gotten the Oz to cooperate and we will soon have Zeon to help. And the Fedration will not stand in our way we will crush them." Back in Allaka desert Rowen has got his gundam. 

"Yes this thing has great speed. What a Red Bandit base lets see what this thing can do." Rowen took out a missile launcher and locked on. 

"Take this." Sand storm then blew the base to nothing but 2 mobile suits came flying in. 

"Ha your no match for the Storm." He then took out his heat blades and threw them slicing one ms in half. Then he guned down the other MS. The next morning the Terra4 base was do to head out on a mission to destroy Oz gundam factories. 

"Well you must be happy with yourself getting your own X model gundam." 

"Yup!" The base was going to attack in the city of Gohasada. 

"I'll handle the the next operation commander Sacen. 

"Well ok but take Aimeshi with just incase." The MS and Gundam moved out. Sand Storm wiped out must every gundam in the factorie. "Man he does'nt need me at all I wish I had my own Gundam. I remember a gundam named GundamX supeiur to all other gundams and ms's." Later Aimeshi stumbled apon a secret. In the Federation base 678X was a room he never had seen. 

"Wow a secret room." There stood a Gundam that would change his life. 

Episode 3 : Gundam X2 

"Holy crap it looks like Gundam X." Aimeshi looked on a computer screen it said. Compleate Gundam X2 or GXmodel2-6588X2 

"Wow could this be my Gundam well I am leaving operation peace tomarrow so I could just take this gundam as a reward for a good job. Back in the confrense room. 

"Operation Peace is now declared over and half sucessful we indeed take out the gorilla squad the Red Bandit. And stopped Oz and Zeons merger. But we have not stopped it completely Side 9 is begining to join them as we speak. We do not know were the Zeon has been hiding themselves all this time or how anyone from oz is still up in running. We must find the bases before it is to late." 

"G team 9 you will be getting a mission soon as this is over as well as 9-0 team 7-3 team, 6-9 team, and 5-7 team." 

"Hey weres Amieshi hes is a big part of Operation Peace he should be at this meeting." Aimeshi has now gotte control of GundamX2 and is unaware of the crisis. 

"This operation is Operation Target Practice OTP for short Side 9 will not prevail in this mission we shall get them before they can even start their war. Any volenters may help us target the bases of Zeon and Oz. 

"Well I am going to help." Shannon said. 

"Well I supose my gundam could do the mission some good. Meanwhile in the populated area of colony 12L Aimeshi plans to show off his gundam to his friend Chun. Chun was in the Operation Peace armada but he was wounded and had to go home. 

"Hey Chun open up." 

"What it's you Aimeshi should'nt you be at Terra4?" 

"Operation Peace is over." 

"Oh my god you really don't know do you." 

"Huh what?" 

"Side 9 has Oz on it's side and soon Zeon, and Terra4 is doing Operation Target Practice to blow out the bases. I think their taking it to lightly I mean Zeon has terrorized the Earth Federation for years, and Oz was one of you gramp's worst enemy's." 

"Well I came to show you my gundam." 

"What they gave you a gundam X model." 

"Well not exactly gave." 

"You stole it didn't you?" 

"Kinda." 

"Aimeshi you have to give that thing back they probly need it." "Well i'll help help out with this gundam." Back at T4. "Sir GundamX2 is missing a note reads that a Federation piolet took it not a Zeon." 

"I wonder who took it we were giving it to Gohern Basabey oh well." 

"What you don't care that Gohern Basabey one of our best ace piolets here is not going to get his gundam x model?" 

"No I hate that kid hes to insobordanet and irragant I only keep him here because he gets the job done. I say if we find out who has it just let him have it. Even though it is are most powerful weapon yet I wouldn't like that kid behind the controls of it." 

"So chun are you heading back to T4?" No im starting my own operation to help with the war." 

"What?" 

"Im using my gundam Shogun to help out in kinda solo missions." "Shogun wow he is a X model too." 

"Hey you know what i'll help you out." 

"Ok lets go to colony 2m3 and see what's up with Triji City." 

"Are right movin out." 

Episode 4: Battle on the Street 

"Side 9 with the help of Oz will now begin to scare the colony's into giving up. First we will attack colony 2m3's main city Trijuun city. We will do this with Hara Cortex's squad of Xt Trojan MS's. We will land at the heart of the city and begin." The MS's landed in the city and began the plans. 

"Ok gentlemen lets not see any blood shed quite yet. See that memorial to Fedy piolets blast it." The MS's blasted the memorial to nothing. 

"Listen up to all people in the city you better overthrow the Mayor and I mean kill him or you'll all die just go over to city hall in a big mob and take him out. If guards get in the way we'll kill em." 

"Heh heh this is great Cortex we'll have this city under control in no time then we can go to the capital and then we'll own this colony." No one was forming a mob. 

"Hey you guys the mayor better be dead in 15 minutes." Yet no one did anything. 

"Die all of you. Ok Colen take out that building now." 

"Yes sir." The MS blasted the building to nothing. 

"Haa haa haa you guys better listen." One mob fromed near city hall. But in Trijii city right near Trijuun city Aimeshi and Rowen sit and watch the news reporter explain all. 

"The Mobile Suits landed in the middle of Trijuun city and blasted the TYG memorial. Then asked for the city's people to kill the mayor so they could be in charge other whys theyed kill all people in the city." 

"We have to stop them Aimeshi." 

"Ok lets get the gundams." Aimeshi and Cun flew off to save Trijunn city. The gundams landedand their feet slid across the road. 

"Lets go into the sky and shoot from there." 

"Sounds good Aimeshi." Aimeshi took aime and then pressed the lock on button. 

"Huh what a MS as a lock on me oh well." The MS moved away from fire range. 

"What he dodged it." 

"Sir a Mobile Suit is in the air." 

"Ha you dumb Fed are MS TrojenXt has a lock on alert system so it makes it really hard to hit us from all the way up there." 

"Darn we need to take the lock on off." Chun said. 

"But that makes it very hard to get a good shot in." 

"Lets move in." The gundams moved in to shoot closer. Aimeshi shot but missed. 

"Ah ha see citizins of Trijuun city the Federation is not missing on purpose they are trying to kill you guys." A mob started to form right outside of city hall. 

"Ok boys lets make sure they get the job done Burson get over there and make them take out the mayor." 

"I will not let that happen." X2 rushed over and blew up the soilders MS. "Wait a second." Colen said. 

"Thats a Gundam oh crap were facing two gundams sir." 

"Take em out." The squad fired at gundam X2. 

"Ok time to see what you can do X2 lets see Hyper Beam Cannon. Ok i'll put it on low." He pressed the buttons. Gundam X2's wings in the shape of an X began to gather energy. It then launched a wide beam of energy at two gundams they both were completly destroyed. 

"What a huge blast like that from some weak Federation Gundam." "Weak are you kidding comander he just obliterated two TrojanXt mobile suits." 

"Shut up Wilson shut up now those peuny excuse for Gundams are no match for ours." 

"Are you blind sir." 

"Colen Wilson you are to weak to see. Your life is over." 

"But sir you cant kill your own men." 

"I'll say the gundam destroyed you." The MS raised his gun. 

"Stop now Oz! I cant let you kill your own man even if you are Oz." 

"Die Cloen Wilson!" The MS blasted the other till it exploded. 

"You guys you will tell no one what went on with me and Wilson today. Got it he doen't understand pride for Oz." 

"Yes sir." 

"Well then Harrison follow me the rest of you stay and fight the Gundam." The croud watched as the Gundam prepare to attack. 

"Ok Oz you have on chance to leave and live." 

"No we will not leave." The four squad members said. Aimeshi took out his beam blade a bended beamsaber that has a longer beam. And then he rushed over and sliced the MS is half. Then Chun took out his heat rod swords. And rammed one into the head of the other MS. Then he rammed it into the cockpit of another. Aimeshi then sliced an X into the last MS. 

"Wow what an easy win." Little do they know that things will soon not be so easy. 

Episode 5: Protector of the Colonys 

"The Oz troup has failed the first mission. But instead of gaining control over the colonys we shall strike fear into the hearts of the others by destroying another we shall show them our power and then they shall beg for mersy on their colony." 

"Now then the new leader of Oz the grandson of Treiz Qushrenada the 1st is Treiz the second." 

"Together Oz and Zeon will win over the Federation Forces." Back in Trijuun city Aimeshi decides to hide his Gundam while Chun is away. 

"Ok with all this stuff goin on about war it would not be safe to hide it in the colonys." 

"But maybe in space." Meanwhile Side 9 prepares to send out their war ship the Dow5M to destroy colony 78L to prove their militent strength. But it looks like they are going to be intersepted by GundamX2. 

"What a huge warship." 

"Sir we are detecking a Gundam." 

"Sir it's the new Federation Gundam." 

"Well shoot him down." 

"Yes sir." The Dow5M shot 10 lazers at Aimeshi. 

"Oh darn hey wait thats the ship is aiming also at colony 78L." Two lazers hit X2 three missed and five hit the colony. 

"Use are big weapon to take out half the colony." A huge energy shot blasted. 

"No I got to stop it." 

"Hyper Beam Cannon fire!" The two beams colided and the Gudams won. 

"Time for a fight." Back at Terra 4. 

"Comander Reshard look are GXmodel 688X2 is fighting the Dow5M." 

"Hmm i wonder whose in it." The comander watched as Aimeshi faught with the massive Dow5M. 

"Hes doing well he must be a new type." Shannon overheard the conversation. 

"I wonder could it be Aimeshi?" 

"Aimeshi is not classified as a new type." 

"But he did disapear the same time the Gundam did." 

"Sir I have to leave goodbye." 

"Huh!" Shannon left in a Aires custum. Meanwhile. 

"Ahh X2 is getting lots of damage damn peice of crap warship." Aimeshi then took out the beam bazuka. 

"Hey a setting that attaches the bazuka on X2's shoulder ok i'll do it." Aimeshi shot the bazuka and his beam riffle at the same time. 

"There we go causing some damage now." But then another beam hit into the colony. 

"Send out the the Tauros Kai mobile suits." The suits stormed out of the bay. 

"Lets see I got ten suits." Aimeshi shot a bazuka blast taking out one. 

"Thats one." Then he pulled out his beam blade and sliced up a couple more mobile suits. 

"Seven left." He then took out his gatling gun. Three MSs were shot up with holes and blew up. 

Shannon was watching the battle up above in space. 

"Aimeshi is a new type I knew it but he nor the Federation have seen it yet." Aimeshi threw his two beam blades at the 4 mobile suits left. And destroyed them. 

"Easy." 

"Launch more Mobile Suits." Aimeshi saw one going out of the bay and blasted the whole bay with his Hyper Wing Cannon. 

"Sir Joesepher the whole bay and the Mobile suits are destroyed." 

"Kill that Gundam now!" The comander of the Dow5M Joesepher said with blind anger. 

"They should turn back now Aimeshi will win." Shannon said. "X2 still has energy to fire the cannon awesome full blast X2." The Gundam shot another great blast into the Dow. Back on side 9. 

"Sir Treiz!" 

"I know the Dow is doing great it's one of the best war ships ever made by Oz." 

"No sir Treiz." 

"No what?" 

"It's being destroyed by the Federation's Gundam." 

"WHAT?" Aimeshi continued his assault on the Dow and eventually it was almost destroyed. 

"Fire!" And the huge ship was destroyed. 

"Ah done it was easy." 

"I cant beleive Oz lost again to that stupid Gundam." 

"But there still is the Galletear operation tell me is the Gundam ready?" 

"Yes sir." 

"Ok I have another plan." Treiz said. 

Episode 6: Side 9 strikes back! 

Aimeshi stagerd in the Terra 4 base. 

"Can I get a drink out here please?" 

"Were have you been Aimeshi?" Shannon said. 

"I went home but now since there is war brewing I came back." 

"You went home. So your home is in space with Gundam X2!" 

"No! I mean whats Gundam X2?" 

"Dont play dumb Aimeshi." 

"I need a drink." Aimeshi emptyed his cup. 

"Ahhh I needed that." 

"Yeah especialy after a Gundam battle like that." 

"Your still going on about that I told you I dont have the Gundam." 

"It's ok the Federation is ok with letting you keep the Gundam." 

"What Gundam?" 

"You jackass you know what I am talking about!" Man I bet she is just begging to tell the comander I stoal the Gundam Im not telling her. 

"So whats are mission today?" 

"Take out Site 6 and site 9." 

"I think I will stay behind Im tired." 

"Yeah from battling Oz." Ok bye you lier." 

"That womans persistant." Aimeshi rested. Meanwhile Chun was descovering something that would change his life. And in Side 9 they were preparing again for a strike against Gundam X2. 

"The only way to destroy a Gundam is with another Gundam." But Aimeshi's gundam is hidded inside a crater on the moon. 

"I know Aimeshi was in the X2 Rowen I just know it that is why he keeps avoiding the converation and hes so tired." 

"So that means Aimeshi is a new type. I dont beleive it." 

"How come Rowen you dont beleive in your own friend." 

"You like him dont you." 

"No!" 

"See you cover it up just like the way you say he does." Back on S9. "Treiz are you going to piolet the Gundam?" 

"Yes." 

"I wish you luck." 

"Thanks but I dont need it I'll have two Oz mobile suits with me." 

"Lets do this." 

"Launch Gundam into Trijuun city." 

"Ahh the power of a Gundam. This should leer out he Gundam." Treiz blasted down building after building. 

"Hes not here move out to the Calison city were the military is." Two Aires Customs came at Treiz. 

"Die!" Treiz stabbed the Mobile Suits in the cockpit and blood spurted out. 

"Ha this is a real Suit." 

"Weres the Gundam Feds?" 

"We dont have control over him hes independent so we dont know." 

"Lier!" 

"What!" Treiz destroyed a bunch of ground troops. 

"Hey they had no suits no protection." 

"To bad." 

"We need Aimeshi Rowen come with me." They took of to get Aimeshi. 

Next time Rowen and Shannon get to Aimeshi so he can fight, but will Aimeshi give in and reveal that he piolets and stoal the powerful GundamX2. 

Episode 7: X2 VS Galletear 

"We have to get there before it's to late." Oh no it looks like another war is coming I dont want to die like my dad. Shannon said in her mind. Back at Calison. Treiz was plowing his way through a ton of Mobile Suits. 

"Ha this is it a battle that will decide everyones fate a ha ha haha ha." Treiz blasted beam every way possible blowing up all he saw. 

"Almost there Rowen slow down a bit." Finally they arrived. "Aimeshi you have to use to use Gundam X2 to destroy Treiz." 

"I told you I dont own it." 

"Aimeshi this is serious." 

"Ok goodbye." 

"What your not going to help out." 

"Whats with him?" So with broken hope Rowen and Shannon go back to help fight Treiz. 

"I will wait ten more minutes if Gundam X2 does not get here I'll kill all of you." Aimeshi is accualy going to get his Gundam even though it is not known yet. Now Aimeshi is rushing to the scene. 

"Got to get there fast." 

"Two minutes left people." 

"One minute." He aimed his gun at the comander's post. 

"Times up." Just then X2 and Aimeshi land and slide across the road. 

"Oh no got to shoot hes about 57 meters away." Aimeshi then fired at one of the Oz Mobile Suits, and then the next. As they both exploded they knew what had come Aimeshi walked through the fire and smoke. And when it cleared there stode the Federation's hope for survival Gundam X2 and Aimeshi. Two more Oz Mobile Suits poped out from no where. 

"Fools." Aimeshi shot the head of one and it exploded then fired a wing missile at the cockpit of the other. 

"Treiz are you ready?" 

"I should be asking you that question. You're the one whos gonna die!" The battle began. Aimeshi stared eachother down then emediatly Treiz shot a berage of bullets from his machine gun. 

"Ah hes starting." In the event Aimeshi boosted upwards in hope to avoid the attack, Aimeshi then took out his two small beam rifles and shot rapidly but the Gallatear was fast and also avoided the attacks. Treiz then dropped his machine gun and took out his heat rod sword. Then threw it towards Aimeshi. 

"Ahh crap!" Aimeshi boosted backwards and it missed. Then Aimeshi decided to pick up the heat rod sword, but Treiz then rushed over to Aimeshi in a kind of elbowing tackle crushing into X2 making him lose the sword. X2 then stumbled backwards Aimeshi tryed to pull up 

"C'mon c'mon you can do it Aimeshi!" But recovered and Triez picked up his heat rod. Then Aimeshi takes out his beam saber and charges towards Treiz and their weapons clashed together. 

"Your pretty good you must be a new type." 

"Maybe your just weak because I am nothing special." Aimeshi then pushes Treiz away with his beam saber and boosts up in the air and lands taking out his beam bazuka and blasts Gallatear in the face. But then boosted to side dodging the other shots. Amieshi then put down his beam bazuka and took out his other beam saber. 

"Wow Aimeshi is doing great." 

"Thats Aimeshi how do you know it's him?" The battled continued as Aimeshi charged to Treiz 

"Eat this!" Aimeshi made it look as if he was going to thrust his sword into Gallatear's head but when he was near him spun around to the back side of Treiz's Gallatear so fast Treiz had no clue what happend as Aimeshi then sliced the Gundam in the back. Triez then put his sword in the thrust position and turns and slices X2's chest twice. 

"What he almost took off my cockpit's door." Aimeshi then boosted backwards and landed to get away from Triez but quickly shot four missiles out of his back and then shot another four and another in a desperate atempt to hit the Gallatear. The missiles rained down exploding small deserted buildings and then one hit the Gallatears left shulder. The force caused the Gallatear to fall. But Treiz shot a cord out that hooked into the X2. 

"Come to your death Fede!" Triez then boosted to the side of a row of buildings. And was in a way throwing the X2 and draging him through buildings. He then slamed X2 into one of the buildings. 

"Ahhh you ass hole!" Aimeshi then shot his Vulcans at the Gallatears head. But Treiz then unlocked his cord from the X2 and moved. They both boosted backwards. Aimeshi took out his small gatlings from the top of the Gundams wrists. Triez picked up his machine gun. 

"Eat led Fede!" They both began to shoot a bunch of bullets running behind buildings and corners. 

"Is behind that building or maybe that one focus Aimeshi c'mon." Aimeshi then shot the building in front of him. Glass crashed down and the bullets started to roar through the building. Treiz saw as bullets went throgh the building nearly missing him. 

"How did he know I was behind this building the cord I sent into him broke his radar system I know it did." A few bullets began to hit the Gallatear. So Treiz jumped out in the middle and shot his machine gun. The bullets were flying every where but Aimeshi was winning because his gun puts out 3x more bullets per second than Triez's machine gun. The Gundams sistained alot of heavy damage until. Cha chink cha chink. 

"I out of bullets." Triez threw his machine gun into a building. Aimeshi tried to fire missiles but he was out. Triex then pulled out his longer more expanded version of the beam riffle. 

"It's the end for you GX2!" It started to gather energy. I know I have something simalar to counterattack his attack. 

"Hyper wing cannon." Treiz fired a huge blast. 

"Fire!" The wing cannon fired. The beams colided with devistating force. The buildings arounds them began to desentigrate. The two Gundams fell and slid through the shattered streets rocks and concreat flying everywere. The Gundams layed in the street lifeless. 

"No one could have survived that it was a level 6 blast." 

"No Aimeshi!" Shannon cryed. Then the Gallatear shot a few cords into a building to pull himself up. 

"I did it the GX2's piolet is killed." Aimehi awoke and coughed up blood. "Im alive. Time to finish this." 

"No the X2 is getting up." Triez got up and sliced the X2's cockpit door off. Aimeshi was exposed. 

"It was Aimeshi." Rowen said. 

"What a mear 15 year old kid put up this much of a fight." 

"How bout one last charge?" 

"Fine by me Treiz but lets make sure it's fair." Aimeshi cut off the cockpit door of the Gallatear. Then the two Gundams charged towards eachother. Aimeshi locked on. 

"Your mine!" Aimeshi yelled. Aimeshi took out his beam saber and Treiz took out his. Aimeshi fainted but hit beside the cockpit. Triez then hit the X2's arm. 

"Out of energy." The Gundams chanted. 

"Men come pick me up it's Treiz." The two MSs picked up Triez. 

"Why are they leaving the Gundam?" Shannon got Aimeshi and flew X2 near Carrier 9FF. 

"They're going to blow up the Gallatear." Aimeshi wispered and fainted again. 

"Oh well even though I will not beat them in battle I will beat them by selsfdestructing the peice of crap Gundam you gave me." Treiz pushed the button and they flew off. 

"60 seconds till detenation." The Gallatear's computer said. 

"We got to get out of here quickly." 

"47 seconds." They got the Carrier packed up. 

"30 seconds." 

"Fly now!" 

They escaped just in time. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


End file.
